Valves, pressure regulators and other apparatus having an element which must be moved linearly, sometimes require a limitation of the permitted stroke as well as the capability of adjusting the position of the stroke range between the permissible end positions of the stroke. Typically these valves, etc. are operated by an electrical actuator.